


Vin Chaud

by WaywardLiliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Christmas in the Bunker, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, In Vino Veritas, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLiliana/pseuds/WaywardLiliana
Summary: Christmas fluff to make you all warm and fuzzy inside, just like the titular beverage.





	Vin Chaud

The kitchen is crowded and hot. Dean stands over the stove, peering suspiciously into a huge metal pot. It’s the biggest one he could find after Eileen had enthusiastically suggested serving mulled wine during the bunker Christmas party. Looking down at the swirling liquid filled with spices, orange slices, sugar, and his own personal touch - a shot of brandy (or three, even) Dean has to admit it smells pretty damn good. For a girly drink.

He looks up from his stirring to survey the room. Pretty much everyone is there, except for Sam and Eileen, who are probably somewhere being gross and making out. Jody and Donna are chattering animatedly on the other side of the island from him. Alex, Claire, Kaia, and Patience are sitting at the kitchen table, talking in low voices and occasionally giggling. He’s pretty sure at least a couple of them helped themselves to the wine when he wasn’t looking. Whatever. It’s Christmas. Jack is standing in front of the open fridge, pretending he’s looking for something to eat, but Dean keeps catching him looking wistfully over at the girls.

“Hey Jack.” Dean beckons him over.

“Yes Dean?” Jack closes the fridge and comes to stand next to Dean. He sniffs the contents of the pot and wrinkles his nose.

“Why don’t you go sit with the girls? They won’t bite,” Dean smirks.

And then there’s that damn head tilt of Jack’s. How did this kid turn out to be a carbon copy of Cas when they’re not even related?

“Why would they bite? I know Alex used to live with vampires and Claire almost turned into a werewolf…” Jack trails off when he notices Dean struggling to hold in a laugh.

Jack looks hurt for a second, but steels himself and heads over to the table. He stands almost formally in front of the girls.

“Hello, I’m Jack. Since we seem to be the only people of a similar age here, may I sit with you?”

Kaia and Patience exchange a glance, eyebrows raised. Alex snorts and looks down into her mug.

“Come on, ladies. Let the poor kid sit down,” Dean mutters under his breath, not sure why he’s suddenly so invested in the kitchen seating arrangements.

It’s Claire who finally puts Jack out of his misery.

“Yeah we know who you are, Son of Satan. Daughter of an angel’s vessel here, this one - “ she points to Alex across the table - “used to be a vampire pet, that one over there is a psychic, and you and Kaia already know each other. Pull up a chair and have a drink.”

The relieved smile that breaks out on Jack’s face is a little heartbreaking, so Dean turns back to his wine duties. At this point he’s been sampling his own handiwork for a while, and after a few mugs of the stuff, he’s feeling warm all over and full of seasonal cheer. Someone found a Bing Crosby Christmas album in the bunker’s record collection and he’s not even mad about it playing over the ancient sound system. He starts to wonder where Cas is. As if on cue, he senses a change in the air and turns to see Cas standing across the room under the door frame, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Donna has moved from her spot at the island with Jody to stand with Cas in the doorway. She’s pointing up at something, and suddenly Dean knows why Cas looks so scared. The mistletoe. Through the wine fog currently taking over his brain, he can’t remember who insisted on hanging it, but it might have been him. And now he’s thinking what a stupid idea it was, because Donna is currently reaching out to caress a lapel on Cas’s trench coat. Her blonde hair falls softly around her face as she smiles seductively at the angel. Dean feels like he’s watching a car crash in slow motion as Cas smiles politely back at Donna.

Suddenly Dean can’t seem to swallow. All he sees are Donna’s curves, her skin glowing even under the fluorescent lights, as she talks quietly to Cas and inches ever closer to him. Cas’s cheeks are pink, possibly from the mulled wine Dean made him try earlier, or, and Dean hates this option, because he’s responding to Donna’s charms. Donna runs a hand down Cas’s arm and leans forward to whisper something in his ear.

Dean turns back to the pot, suddenly unable to watch what’s about to happen. What the hell? Why is he reacting like this? So Cas kisses Donna, big deal. That’s the whole point of putting up mistletoe. People are gonna get kissed! Good for Cas, finally getting some action. The wine is doing funny things to Dean’s stomach. Or maybe it’s not the wine. He can’t help himself and turns around to see what’s happening under the mistletoe. Donna is in Cas’s personal space, practically rubbing up against him.

Something flips inside Dean. Before he fully realizes what’s happening, he’s abandoning the pot of wine and making his way across the room to stand next to Cas, swaying slightly. He underestimated how strong the girly stuff is. He tries to keep his face neutral, even though he’s paranoid that he’s giving off a “jealous boyfriend” vibe. Donna and Cas both turn to look at him, and Dean feels his cheeks burn.

“Hey there handsome. You come to join us under the mistletoe?” Donna grins at Dean.

“Uh actually, I need a minute with the angel here.” Why the hell did that come out so high-pitched? Dean clears his throat and folds his arms across his chest and tries not to give away how buzzed he is.

“Yes, Dean, of course.” Cas speaks for the first time since he came into the kitchen, barely hiding his relief.

Donna pouts. “Well ok then. But I’m not finished with you, halo.” She walks back over to Jody, swinging her hips and turning back to blow a kiss at Cas. Cas waves at her, and turns back to Dean, who, without fully understanding how, is now standing where Donna was, right under the mistletoe.

“Thank you, Dean. Donna was telling me that apparently we are supposed to kiss because we’re standing under this branch of parasitic plant,” Cas says conspiratorially.

“And you didn’t want to?” Dean asks, not quite sure which answer he’s hoping for.

“Not with her, although I also fail to see the connection between a twig and romance…” Cas trails off and looks down at the floor.

Now that Dean’s up close, he can see that Cas’s cheeks are definitely flushed. He takes a minute to appreciate the way the angel’s eyelashes are casting shadows on his cheekbones, and Dean forgets to breathe for a few seconds. He ignores the tightness in his chest and steps even closer.

“Did you have anybody in particular in mind?” Dean can’t believe he just said that. Maybe he went a little too hard on the brandy in the wine concoction.

Cas lifts his eyes to meet Dean’s, who’s thrown off-balance by their intense blue color, even though he’s stared into them a thousand times before. Screw it, he thinks, taking another step forward until he can feel the warmth radiating from Cas’s body. Dean stares at Cas’s lips. He licks his own unconsciously, and forces his eyes back up to Cas’s. He sees something in them that’s always been there, and maybe this time he’s just stupid and drunk enough to do something about it. He forgets where he is, who he is supposed to be, and just does.

Dean’s hand comes up to cup Cas’s jaw as he leans down. Their lips touch for the first time, and Dean has a split second to catch the sight of Cas’s eyes widening in shock before he closes his own and concentrates on the sensation of finally letting himself go. Before he can start to worry that Cas isn’t kissing him back, Dean feels the angel’s lips part for him and hears a low sound, almost a growl, come from deep in Cas’s throat as he places his hands on Dean’s waist and draws him nearer.

Dean doesn’t push any further, happy to stay like that, with their lips softly slotted together, until he feels Cas’s tongue gently pressing into his mouth and meets it with his own. He can taste the lingering remnants of sweet wine in Cas’s mouth and it’s intoxicating. Unable to hold back any longer, Dean crushes Cas against the door frame and puts everything he has into the kiss, using his lips and tongue to explore the heat of Cas’s mouth. He’s desperate to touch the angel everywhere, and starts by moving his hand up into Cas’s silky black hair. Dean feels a surge of possessiveness, and gives the hair on the back of Cas’s head a small tug. This earns him a sharp bite on his bottom lip. Dean chuckles softly.

They only stop when Dean hears a long low wolf whistle. Dean detaches himself from Cas, breathing hard. Oh yeah, they’re standing in a crowded kitchen with nearly everyone they know currently staring at them. Dean clears his throat, shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and tries to look anywhere but at the open-mouthed expressions of shock around the room.

It’s Jody who breaks the stunned silence.

“Nice work, Sheriff,” she says and gives Donna a high five. They grin at each other.

“Wait, what the hell? Donna, you mean you weren’t trying to kiss Cas?” Dean asks, trying to hide how flustered he is.

“Are you kiddin’ sweetie? I wouldn’t lay a finger on your cute little angel.”

Donna and Jody are now openly giggling. The girls at the table join in, while Jack is trying to set some kind of confused head tilt world record. Dean feels a rush of anger and suddenly needs to be anywhere but this steamy kitchen full of people laughing at him. He turns and walks out into the hallway, wanting to head straight for his room and the bottle of whiskey on his bedside table. A hand is placed gently on his arm, and Dean is about to spin around and yell at whoever it is, but realizes it’s Cas, who has followed him into the hallway. His eyebrows are creased in concern.

“Dean. What’s wrong? Are you upset about...what happened between us?” Dean hears the tremor of emotion in Cas’s gravelly voice and his heart speeds up.

“No, no Cas. It’s not that.” Dean looks down at the floor and shuffles uncomfortably on his feet.

“Then why are you so angry?” 

Damn he’s persistent. Dean considers a number of lies he could tell, but Cas has always been able to see right through him. Plus, given he just had his tongue down the guy’s throat, lying seems especially pointless right now.

“I just don’t like being manipulated, is all.”

Cas sighs, and Dean wonders how the angel has managed to be so patient with him all these years.

“Dean, I believe they meant well. After all, I am fairly certain you and I would never have done that without a little help from our friends.”

Dean finally looks into those pools of blue, which are twinkling with affection and understanding. The corner of Cas’s mouth twitches upwards, and Dean finally relaxes. Maybe it’s the mulled wine, maybe it’s the sight of one of the angel’s rare smiles, but he knows Cas is right.

“Yeah, good point.”

“So what made you decide to kiss me? I know it’s obligatory because of the mistletoe but - ” Dean holds up a hand to stop him.

“No, buddy, although the mistletoe was a pretty good excuse. I guess I just didn’t like seeing you with her...and uh, I’ve had a lot of that European wine stew…” Dean trails off, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“So you did it because you’re drunk,” Cas replies sadly, as if it’s all suddenly clear.

“No, man, you know, in vino veritas. The wine helped me get my head out of my ass.” Dean looks pleadingly at Cas, willing him to understand so he doesn’t have to talk about it anymore. Plus his head is really starting to hurt.

“Well then, I’m glad you did,” Cas says shyly, and reaches out to take Dean’s hand in his. It seems settled that this is the way things are going to be now. Dean can’t believe how easy and right it feels. They walk back to the kitchen together to face their family, who are all concentrating very hard on their drinks.

Again, Jody is the first to speak. “Hey you two. Sorry about the shenanigans. We were just getting sick of watching you make googly eyes at each other.”

Claire pipes up from the table, hiccuping loudly. “Seriously, it’s gross.”

Donna spots Dean and Cas’s hands entwined together and squeals, “It’s a Christmas miracle!”

“I’m gonna need some more of that elf juice,” Dean deadpans.

Just then, Sam lumbers into the kitchen, followed by Eileen. They notice the complete silence in the kitchen, apart from Bing Crosby crooning away in the background.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Sam looks from face to face, but doesn’t get an answer.

Then Eileen pulls him back under the mistletoe, which he doesn’t notice until it’s practically tangled in his hair. She points up at the green sprig, then at her lips. Sam grins and leans down to kiss her deeply. There’s a chorus of aww’s, while Dean and Cas stand together awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. Dean hopes futilely that Sam will notice Dean and Cas’s coupledom without comment so they don’t have to make some kind of formal family announcement.

They’re saved by Donna, who can no longer contain herself. “Dean and Castiel kissed under the mistletoe!” she practically squeals as Jody elbows her in the side.

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up and he finally notices Dean and Cas standing side by side, with their hands clasped tightly together. A few different expressions flash across his face as Dean watches anxiously. In the meantime, Eileen beams and runs over to hug them both, practically knocking them over despite her small size. She signs at Cas.

“I’m so happy for you. I can’t believe he finally took his head out of his ass.”

Cas grins and signs back, “Apparently it was the mulled wine, which I believe was your idea. So I owe you.”

Eileen winks at him and steps back. Sam comes to stand in front of them, and Dean is struck by a desire to have the floor swallow him whole. Cas squeezes his hand. Sam is staring unnervingly into Dean’s eyes, his face an unreadable mask. The kitchen is quiet again, apart from Claire’s occasional drunken hiccups and the strains of Christmas music.

“Dean. Castiel.” Sam looks at each of them as he says their names.

“Sammy, I can explain -” Dean begins, but a stern look from his little brother cuts him off. He clamps his mouth shut and waits. Sam starts to speak slowly and quietly, glaring down at them from his great height.

“I cannot believe you guys finally decided to get together after friggin’ years of staring contests and saving each other, and you did it when I wasn’t even here! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this? How long it’s been obvious to anyone with eyes that you two idiots are in love?”

Sam pauses to take a breath while Dean and Cas glance at each other in shock. This was not the reaction Dean was expecting. He’s speechless, but luckily Cas decides to interject.

“Sam, I believe it was a spontaneous decision on Dean’s part, not meant to exclude you, but if you’d like, we can kiss again now that you’re here.”

Alex, Claire, Kaia, and Patience shout “NO!” in concert, while Jack nods vigorously. Sam seems to have given up on the rest of his rant and instead chuckles softly, running his hand through his hair.

“That’s ok, man. I don’t need to see my big brother making out in front of me. I’m just so relieved. It was really getting painful watching you two pine.”

“Hey, come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Dean says indignantly.

“Uh yeah, it was,” Jody responds. “Alright come on, you guys. Let’s clear out of here and give these two some privacy. Who wants to watch It’s A Wonderful Life?”

They all shuffle out of the kitchen, leaving only Sam with Dean and Cas. He hugs them both tightly and turns to leave. At the doorway he turns around, giving them his patented puppy dog eyes.

“Best Christmas present ever.” Sam ducks out the door before Dean can throw an empty mug at his brother’s gargantuan head.

Alone with Cas again, Dean starts to feel nervous. He heads over to the still simmering pot on the stove, and dips the ladle into the ruby liquid to refill his mug. He takes a long swig, nearly burning his mouth. Then Cas’s warm presence is beside him, an arm slipping around his waist. The angel rests his head on Dean’s shoulder and he feels calm again. He turns to face Cas, reaching out to pull him in by the hips.

“So that was kinda scary, huh?” Dean asks, searching Cas’s serene blue eyes for reassurance.

“We’ve faced scarier things, you and I,” Cas replies, inching closer. Their noses are nearly touching. “And we will always face them together.”

Cas closes the last tiny distance between them, placing his lips against Dean’s, and licking traces of sweet wine from his mouth. Dean wants to drown in this feeling forever, letting the alcohol blur the edges of everything, so that he no longer knows where his body ends and Cas’s begins. Somehow they stumble down the hall to Dean’s bedroom, but only after Cas insists on stopping under the mistletoe for another kiss.

“It’s tradition, Dean. Perhaps we should leave it there year-round,” Cas mumbles while sucking Dean’s bottom lip.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at fluff! I wish you all a wonderful holiday season, spent with family, friends, and lots of love.


End file.
